marvel_cinematic_universe2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Cuckoo (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Sophie Cuckoo *'Aliases:' Heroine of Open Day *'Relatives:' **Emma Frost (genetic source/"mother") **Phoebe Cuckoo (sister) **Irma Cuckoo (sister) **Celeste Cuckoo (sister) **Esme Cuckoo (sister) *'Affiliation:' **Xavier Institute (formerly) **Stepford Cuckoos (formerly) **Weapon Plus (formerly) *'Citizenship:' **American **United Kingdom *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Student *'Education:' Xavier Institute *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Blonde *'Origin:' Genetically engineered mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' The World, England *'Place of Death:' Xavier Institute, New York Origin While Emma Frost was laying in a comatose state, Dr. John Sublime harvested eggs from her to begin experimentation. The Weapon Plus program began the cloning to develop a powerful weapon capable of killing every mutant on Earth by combining their telepathic powers. The project was designated by Weapon XIV, and the girls were incubated and artificially aged inside the subterranean level of the World. Thousands of girls were cloned from the ovum, but while the others remained dormant, five girls were sent to infiltrate the Xavier Institute as sisters to hone their talents for Sublime's purposes. Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathic Hive Mind: The Stepford Cuckoos have a linked hive mind, which allows them to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection. The link is strongest when all the girls are in close proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. The girls' powers are greater than the sum of its parts. A stronger personality can take lead of the hive mind, but the girls still maintain their independence. *''Mental Triangulation:'' The Stepford Cuckoos, due to their hive mind, have the perspective of many directions and are able to triangulate on individuals' minds. Telepathy: The Stepford Cuckoos can read mind and project their thoughts to others. Though they individually possess their own telepathic powers, their telepathic abilities are greater when the girls join together. The girls have stated that together they can block even very talented telepaths from reading their minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' The Stepford Cuckoos can create realistic psychic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Mind Alteration:'' The Stepford Cuckoos are able to alter the minds of others by force of will. This enables them to restore memories or transfer knowledge. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Their psionic senses enable the sisters to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations or thought patterns. This abilitiy is highly sensitive to proximity but can be enhanced with the use of Cerebra. *''Astral Projection:'' The sisters are capable of sending astral projections, astral travel, and communicating with others astrally through their own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Paralysis:'' The girls are able to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' They can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. They can also restore lost memories. Flawless Organic Diamond Form: Like their biological mother, the Stepford Cuckoos have the ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, their skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Their diamond form does not require a conscious hold and, thus, will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. Unlike Emma Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. However, maintaining this form for extended periods of time reduces their emotional capabilities. Also unlike Frost, the Stepford Cuckoos can selectively transform discrete parts of their bodies. Once, to trap the Phoenix Force fragments, the girls transformed their hearts into a flawless diamond prison. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' While enclosed in diamond skin, the girls are immune to telepathy but also cannot access their own telepathic powers. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Their diamond form grants the ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Their diamond form augments their skin, bone, and muscle to become stronger and harder than human. They are completely impervious in their diamond forms. Former Powers Phoenix Force Tap: The Stepford Cuckoos were once avatars of the Phoenix and later contained shards of the Phoenix Force inside their diamond hearts until the Phoenix retreated from them. *''Flight:'' While possessing the full Phoenix, the sisters had the ability of self-propelled flight. *''Pyrokinesis:'' While possessing the full Phoenix, the sisters could mentally create fire. *''Enhanced Telepathy:'' The Cuckoos have stated that the Phoenix Force fragments trapped in their diamond hearts increased their telepathy. After the Phoenix departed, the girls mourned their return to average telepath status. Nanotech Bones: Dr. John Sublime and the Weapon Plus program placed nanotech into the bones of the Stepford Cuckoos before sending them to the Xavier Institute to ensure that the girls would return to the World to activate the true purpose of Weapon XIV. The nanotech was disabled by Kitty Pryde phasing through them. Abilities Capable Leader Category:Individuals Category:Frost Family Category:Xavier Institute Category:Weapon Plus Category:Stepford Cuckoos Category:Quintuplets Category:Americans Category:British Category:Students Category:Females Category:5'6" Category:105 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Mutants Category:Clones Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in the World, England Category:Died in Manhattan, New York Category:Resurrected Category:Hive Mind Category:Telepathy Category:Thought Projection Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Illusion Casting Category:Knowledge Transferal Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Astral Projection Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Memory Erasure Category:Memory Restoring Category:Diamond Form Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Phoenix Force Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Leadership Category:Mind Control